gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest - Recovery of The Moonraker Griffin
Fantasy Quest - Recovery of The Moonraker Griffin Story : Basil's Beloved Moonraker Griffin was stolen and all of his loot. To Recover the Ship he needs to track down the Navy (Or if it The Navy) And find out who the mystery thief is. (Unlock At Lv25) Quest : Meet Basil Tackcrash in the King's Arm Basil : Aye mate, me Beloved Moonraker Griffin, and it's loot was stolen yesterday. It was sailed right out of port At Padres. Though i don't know who it is. It could of Been the Stubben Addle-Mined Navy who say they are the King of these waters. I need you to find some evidence, would be nice if you could drop a soldier or 2. Quest : Collect Evidence From Notes From 10 Navy Soldiers Basil : Alright Lets see what we got here. Hmm It looks like a Record Sheet of Destroyed Ships by the Navy. I need you to put an end to this take care of these Ships Quest : Defeat 5 Navy Sloops | Defeat 5 Navy Galleons | Defeat 5 Navy Frigates Basil : Thank ye for helping out there. It says from these notes the Moonraker Griffin was Taken by The King's Navy. And it was signed by Dock Manager Ben Chainbones. You need to find this man. Go Quest : Find Ben Chainbones on Padres Del Fuego Ben : What do ye mean of this. Basil Wants HIS Ship back. Well it would take a bit of loot to get his grand ship back. Ye can start By Recovering some Loot around the Island Quest : Recover 5 Loot Chests From Barrels on Padres Del Fuego | Revover 5 Loot Chests From Crates On Padres Del Fuego Ben : Alright. But if Ye want the truth. This wasn't the Navy. Twa : s A Privateering man, A Small Beardy man Claimed to be A Spanish Warlord, Sold me the ship. It be at his Island, and if ye going to recover it, ye Better hurry Quest : Sail to Isla De Avarica and search for Spanish Warlord De Avarica : Oy ; You mean to tell me Tackcrash Wants his ship back?. Why in the Spanish Blood Of course not. No matter how many Loot barrels you show up with, the Moonraker ours , unless you can take care of some buisness of ours. Quest : Defeat 15 Undead French Soldiers on Isla Cangrejos. | Defeat 10 Crabs On Isla Cangrejos De Avarica : Nice, Nice. But we will need to test your Strength on Water, child. Quest : Sink 10 Undead French Ships. De Avarica : I am impressed with your Work, but we will need you to get out into the real battle against the skilled but dreaded French Army, they be a challenge but nothing stronger. We need ye to get out and Fight! Quest : Sink 10 French SVS Ships While Sailing | Sink 10 French SVS Ships while using a cannon De Avarica : Alright, Ye can have your ship back, just make sure Ol' Ben gets his Signature on These Dock files to Land on all islands. Ye be a good fighter, this will not be the last time we meet, Sailor. Quest : Visit Ben Chainbones. Ben : Not so fast, ye might of Recovered his ship, But it will take more than a Handout for me to give you his Permissions. ''' Defeat 15 Undead Gypsys | Defeat 15 Undead Raiders | Defeat 15 Undead Grenadiers | Defeat General Darkheart. '''Ben : Alright, Ye may have his ship Back - And Tell him he probably couldn't do it without you. Quest : Return To Basil Tackcrash Basil : Sailor! You Have Me ship Why Thank You!. Ye be a good one. Before i leave You heres a nice tip (Reward : 2,500 Gold) The End Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO